Des yeux vides, traduc. de Empty eyes.
by Anemosys
Summary: Voici une histoire que j'ai traduite, elle est assez courte et plutôt triste...


Attention ! Ceci est une traduction de Tigerlily ! Je l'ai traduite parce que je l'aimais bien, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Des yeux vides, 

**Titre original : Empty Eyes.**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ et tout les sujets cités ici appartiennent à JK. Rowling.**

Ca a toujours été dangereux d'être l'ami d'Harry Potter. Araignées géantes, arbres violents, et des serpents mangeurs d'hommes, pour citer quelques exemples.

Mais j'ai toujours su les secrets.

J'ai su qu'une pierre magique était cachée à l'intérieur de Poudlard avec assez de pouvoir pour que même le meilleur des sorciers la désire. J'ai su que Sirius Black était innocent, quand tous les autres le prenait pour la pire sorte d'assassin qui puisse exister. Et j'ai su que Voldemort était revenu avant la plupart de mes camarades de classe.

Mais surtout, j'ai connu Harry Potter. Il n'est pour moi ni le héros à regarder ni le sauveur de notre race sur qui mettre tous mes espoirs. Il était simplement mon meilleur ami, et je savais que notre héros n'était rien qu'un désespéré, solitaire garçon, enfoncé dans une lutte qu'il n'a ni mérité, ni complètement comprise.

La mort d'Hermione a été le pire moment de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Pour Harry aussi, je pense. Elle a toujours été présente dans nos vies. Je crois que ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus là un jour.

C'est moi qui aurai dû mourir. Moi, la troisième roue, comme on dit. C'est exactement comment ça se passe. Le personnage mineur, qui est d'habitude assez aimé, mais cependant insignifiant, meurt. Ou dans le pire des scénario, le héros meurt en sauvant le monde. Mais jamais l'héroïne.

L'héroïne ne devrait jamais mourir.

Mais elle est quand même morte.

Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je n'oublierai jamais le regard dans ses yeux juste avant de mourir. Ce regard paniqué, signifiant « Oh mon dieu, pourvu que quelqu'un m'aide ».

Je n'avais jamais compris les personnes qui parlaient des yeux vides. Comment les yeux pouvaient-ils être vides ? Bien sûr, quelqu'un pourrait mourir, mais les yeux seront encore là, ils seront simplement là.

Quand je l'ai vue mourir, j'ai compris ce que les gens voulaient dire.

Des yeux vides.

Plus d'Hermione.

Je me rappelle quand Voldemort l'avait capturée. Il avait mise sous son contrôle. J'ai très bien reconnu la magie noire.

Harry était devenu fou. C'était le dernier moment du combat : lorsque les mondes sont détruits et créés, les batailles gagnées et perdues et quand l'Histoire choisit son chemin.

Harry était en train de gagner. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils la prenne. Il avait seulement besoin d'un autre petit moment pour jeter le sort. LE sort. Le sort pour vaincre Voldemort. Pour toujours.

Mais en cet instant final, le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait prise, et il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire.

La situation était hors de mon contrôle. C'était presque un soulagement. Tout était entre les mains de Harry maintenant. Je me souviens toujours d'avoir supplier Harry dans ma tête. Supplier encore et encore et encore une fois. _Ne fais pas ça Harry. Nous la ramènerons. Nous trouverons une autre manière. Il devait y avoir une autre manière._

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon. Harry le savait. Et donc il l'a fait. Il prononça le sort tuant en même temps son pire ennemi et sa meilleure amie avec un dernier éclair de sa baguette.

Rien n'avait changé pour le monde, et les chose allait tranquillement encore une fois. Tout était d'un silence absolu et complet. Nous avions pu voir son corps, paisible et reposé. La robe de Voldemort était mise en tas à côté d'elle. De nombreux Mangemorts s'étalaient autour de nous.

Dans un instant de fureur aveugle, je frappa Harry. Il avait tué Hermione. C'était ma première réaction. Je l'avait frappé assez fort pour casser ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi ? Je te maudis Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu donc fais _ça_ ? » j'ai crié. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mes joues étaient mouillées, mais je ne me doutais pas que j'étais en train de pleurer.

Harry me regarda fermement. Je savais qu'il avait fallu qu'il le fasse. Je le savais. Mais je le détestait encore pour ça.

Mais ensuite, je l'étreignis, essayant de saisir ce moment de raison. Il m'étreignit en retour, pleurant contre mon épaule.

Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit, on s'amusait parfois à un jeu où on vous posait d'horribles questions de moral.

Une des plus célèbres était : _Si tu devais choisir entre un tremblement de terre, dans une ville lointaine tuant un million de personne, un avion s'écrasant dans un aéroport tuant 200 personnes, ou un accident de voiture tuant la personne que tu aimes le plus, quelle proposition prendrais- tu ?_

La plupart des gens choisissait l'accident de l'avion. Le « happy medium ». Personne ne voulait qu'un million de personnes meure, même si la ville était éloignée. Mais personne n'avait le courage de sacrifier la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Eh bien, Harry s'était posé cette question cette nuit- là. Seulement il n'avait pas eu l'option de l'accident de l'avion. Il n'y avait aucun « happy medium ». C'était Hermione ou le monde magique.

Je sais qu'il a bien choisi. Je sais combien ça brise le cœur et que ceci prend une incroyable quantité de sacrifice personnel. Mais je lui en veut encore.

Après cette nuit, je ne l'ai vraiment pas beaucoup vu. Parfois nous prenons un verre au Chaudron Baveur en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Mais sa mort nous hante constamment.

J'ai continué ma vie. Je n'en sais rien pour Harry. Je n'ai pas le courage de demander. Je travaille au Ministère. Je suis fiancé, aussi. A une très belle sorcière de Sweden, et je suppose que c'est l'amour. La vie continue qu'on le veuille ou non, après tout, donc j'essaye aussi bien que je le peux de faire quelques chose d'utile de la mienne.

Mais je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit.

La nuit où les mondes sont venus ensemble. La nuit qui a offert à Harry un choix. La nuit où il a tué Hermione.

Et la nuit où j'ai compris ce que des yeux vides voulait dire.   


End file.
